ssentaiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Choujin Sentai Jetman
, is the 15th entry of Super Sentai series. It was produced by Toei and Bandai. It aired on TV Asahi at 5:00 PM every Friday from February 15, 1991 to February 14, 1992, with a total of 51 episodes. The show was inspired by Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman, and was the last Super Sentai series not to be adapted as a series of Power Rangers until Go-Busters. It later spawned a non-canon manga sequel, Choujin Sentai Jetman: Toki wo Kakete, set five years after the series. Plot This series takes place in 1991 on the Earth Ship, the command center of an international defence agency called Sky Force, the guardian of peace on Earth. In the ship, scientists have developed "Birdonic Waves", a newly developed technology which gives the subject superhuman abilities. The experiments called "J-Project" were successful. Aya Odagiri, the director of the project, chose five elite Sky Force officials from Earth to use this technology. Ryu Tendo, one of the Sky Force officers, was successfully exposed to the Birdonic waves, making him the first Jetman, Red Hawk. However, the Earth Ship is suddenly attacked by Vyram, an evil outer-dimensional organization bent on inter-dimensional domination. They successfully destroy the ship and seemingly killing Ryu's lover and fellow candidate member Rie, in the chaos. The remaining Birdonic waves that were meant for the other four officials become scattered on Earth, hitting four civilians instead. Odagiri and Tendo successfully escape and begin searching on Earth for the four remaining Jetman, training them to aid them in stopping Vyram's plans of conquering our dimension. Characters Jetmen Neo-Jetman Skyforce * Commander Aya Odagiri * Supreme Commander Akira Ichijou Back Dimension Allies * Back Dimension Dimensian Soldiers (23 - 24) ** Ray ** Kanna * Back Dimension Berserker Soldiers (29) ** Lou ** Duran Other Allies * Jiiya * Kyotarou Tatsumi (8) *Satsuki Ooishi (9, 51) *Poohtan (21) *Dryer Dimension (28) Dimensional War Party Vyram * Back Dimensional Count Radiguet/Radigan/Raguem * Tran/Emperor Tranza * Rie Aoi/Maria * Grey * Empress Juuza * Grinam Soldiers * (Bio) Dimensional Beasts **Radiguet's Dimensional Beasts ***Dimensional Bug Mother (1, 2) ***Fighter Dimension (2) ***Road Dimension (4-5) ***House Dimension (6) ***Armor Snake (29) ***Toxic Rat (35) ***Torpedo Piranha (37) ***Hammer Chameleon (38) ***Meteor BEM (40-41) ***Leech Drill (43) **Tran/Tranza's Dimensional Beasts ***Faucet Dimension (3) ***Fashion Dimension (9) ***Noodle Dimension (10) ***Bus Dimension (12) ***Paper Dimension (16) ***Vacuum Dimension (20) ***Ant Bazooka (36) ***Laser Lizard (38) **Maria's Dimensional Beasts ***Mirror Dimension (7) ***Diamond Dimension (8) ***Camera Dimension (13-14) ***Voice Dimension (15) ***Fortune Telling Dimension (19) ***Light Armadillo (25) ***Adhesive Cockroach (33) **Grey's Dimensional Beasts ***Vending Machine Dimension (11) ***Dimensional Mammoth (26) ***Sniper Cat (39) Other Villains *Destruction Beast Semimaru (18-24) *Majin **Majin Mu (30) **Majin Ramon and Gorg (30-32) *Strange Dimensional Lifeform Hell Medusa (34) *Tomato Great King (46) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Cross Changer Communication Devices * Corresponder Multi-Use Devices * Bird Icons Sidearms * Jet Hand Cannon ** Bird Blaster ** Bringer Sword Other Weapons * Smash Bomber ** Beak Smasher * Wing Gauntlet Vehicles * Jet Striker * Jet Bouncer * Jet Speeders Mecha :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ✶ team-piloted mecha, ● other * Hyper Haken / Great Icarus / ✶ ** Icarus Haken / Jet Icarus / *** Jet Hawk *** Jet Condor or Jet Eagle *** Jet Owl *** Jet Swan *** Jet Swallow ** Bird Garuda / Jet Garuda * Tetraboy / Tetrabuster Episodes Songs *'Opening': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'Ending': Kokoro wa Tamago *'Mecha Theme (Jet Icarus)': Jet Icarus, Muteki Robo! *'Mecha Theme (Jet Garuda)': Jet Garuda, Tori no Robo *Toki wo Kakete *Honoo no Condor *Game ja Nai n da ze *Oozora no Chikai *Tori ni Narou yo *Kanashiki Grinam-hei *Aozora de Aimashou *Youki na Ako-chan Cast * Ryu Tendo - * Gai Yuki - * Raita Ooishi - * Kaori Rokumeikan - * Ako Hayasaka - * Commander Aya Odagiri - * Jiiya - * Rie Aoi/Maria - * Count Radiguet - * Tran - ** Emperor Tranza - * Gray - * Narrator - Guest Stars * Emiko - * Kyotaro Tatsumi - * Bus Passenger - * Juuza - * Kaori Rokumeikan (child) - * Michiru - * Ray - * Kanna - * Dan - * Scientist - * Akira - * Supreme Commander Akira Ichijo - * J1/Neo Jetman 1 - * J2/Neo Jetman 2 - * J3/Neo Jetman 3 - * J4/Neo Jetman 4 - * J5/Neo Jetman 5 - Suit actors * Red Hawk - Kazuo Niibori and Hiroshi Maeda * Black Condor - Naoki Ōfuji * Yellow Owl, Jet Garuda - Hirofumi Ishigaki and Tomihisa Naruse * White Swan - Yūichi Hachisuka and Masato Akada * Blue Swallow - Shōji Hachisuka * Tetra Boy - Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Jet Icarus, Jet Garuda, Great Icarus - Hideaki Kusaka * Dimensional Beasts - Takeshi Miyazaki Stage Shows * Jetman Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi * Jetman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Jetman Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi Development Predicting that the Super Sentai series might fade into "a long-term rut" after the poor performance of 1990's Fiveman, Keita Amemiya was chosen to be the producer of the 1991 Sentai series, with Takeyuki Suzuki as director. For the motif, they chose to base the series on Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman, which was a bird-themed five member team that had rivalries between it's members. During auditions the show went by the name of "Supermen Sentai Birdman" (超人戦隊バードマン Chōjin Sentai Bādoman; note the different kanji on "Chōjin"), and shopped around to actors as a "live-action version of Gatchaman", among them Toshihide Wakamatsu, who would go on to play Gai Yuki/Black Condor. Conversely, a live-action film of Gatchaman has recently been announced, with its release slated for the Summer of 2013, and the role of Ken the Eagle (the team's leader, upon which Ryu Tendou's character was inspired) to be played by Tori Matsuzaka, who played Takeru Shiba in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Features 'Backstory -' The Ranger's powers come from "Birdonic Waves" created by "Sky Force", the members of the team were given the powers accidentally, two of which do not appear in the first episode. Having the team be incomplete in the first episode was a first for the Sentai series. 'Writing -' Before Jetman, members were for the most part referred to by their color. Kotaro Tanaka and Toshihide Wakamatsu said to the cast that "this was unnatural", and paved the way for Jetman and shows afterwards to have characters refer to each other by their names instead of their colors. The writer also proposed to have episodes without the characters transforming and fighting, but it was met by opposition from Bandai until the later in the show. '"Trendy drama conflicts" -' Takeyuki Suzuki came up with the idea for having a love triangle for Jetman when watching Tosho Daimos, and wanted to capture it's "high romance". The tension and comedy of the love triangles of the show was influential in it's popularity, and became a defining part of the show. Gokaiger playfully mocked this in their ending theme by describing the series as "trendy". 'Internal strife inside the enemy faction -' Not only were the Vyram fighting against the Jetman, they were also fighting each other. Storylines involving conflicts between the villains became fixtures in Jetman and future seasons. Reception Due to the changes to the show as mentioned above, the result was in a wider age group than ever before. The show's ratings increased over the previous year, with Jetman getting an average of 7.1% compared to Fiveman's paltry 6.5%. Although the show received some criticism for adding "romance drama to a children's show", characters like Yuki Gai became a big hit with mothers; who sent clemency pleas to TV Asahi so that they did not kill him off. Even today, many fans cite it as a masterpiece among the Super Sentai series, with it topping the #1 popular vote for Bandai's B-ClUB magazine and Toei's "Super Sentai Request Tournament" In the end, total revenue from the series greatly exceeded over 15 billion yen. Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a Third Robo, Tetraboy. *''Jetman'' introduces the format of the first five Rangers being, Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and White, followed by Kakuranger, Gaoranger and Abaranger. *This is the first three-male/two female team to switch genders between the Blue and Yellow Rangers (the male wears yellow while the female wears blue) followed by Magiranger. **Note that Liveman and Hurricaneger, despite featuring female Blue Rangers, cannot be counted as both of their respective Blue Rangers were the only females of their respective teams. *This the first three male/two female team to not feature a Pink Ranger, though White Swan featured pink accents, much like her eventual successor GaoWhite. Another Pink-free two-female team would not happen again until Gekiranger. *Like its respective 1981 and 1984 predecessors Sun Vulcan and Bioman, Jetman was also considered to be the first series to be adapted as a Power Rangers series, but ultimately not adapted. The first adaptation to a Power Rangers series would later go to its immediate successor, Zyuranger. *A game based on Jetman was released for the Nintendo Famicom. *This is the first season in a while where the transformation call is not any of the Sentai Heroes' respective designations (instead, their transformation device's name), a trend that took much of the early years of the Sentai Series. *This is the last Sentai team where a member of the core team dies. After this season, all permanent deaths have only occured with Extra Rangers or Heroes. *The individual cockpits for the Jet Machines, The main cockpit Jet Icarus, Bird/Jet Garuda & Great Icaruswould would later be reused in Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger as the individual cockpits for the Guardian Beasts & Dragon Caesar, while the main cockpit was used for Daizyujin, Gouryuzin, Zyutei Daizyujin & Ultimate Daizyujin which was used in footage for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) as the cockpits for the Dinozords, Dragonzord, Megazord, Dragonzord Battle Mode, & Ultrazord.